Through The Eyes of a Cat
by Yoshi Flower99
Summary: Tonya always thought she had a wonderful life. Her loving parents, her two older sisters, a fun school with plenty of friends. But can one simple experiment change that? Will it change her life forever? OC/BB, possibly some Robin/Starfire. Rated T for language
1. Transformation

A/N:Hey everyone,Yoshi Flower here. And for those people following my Mario fanfic. I'm sorry,I've had no time to write it, and since I got a new laptop,I lost everything from that story. But the good news is, I just got into Teen Titans and I WILL continue with this fanfic. I promise, I will. Sooo,enjoy and review. Critics are always appreciated!

It was an average, every day night. My mom was preparing dad was busy with work. Diane was on her laptop and Pamela was busy texting. As for me, I was listening to my own music, hugging my lemur plush that my dad gave me. Everything seemed alright, nothing was wrong in the world.

"Tonya sweetie, can you do me a favor?" My mom asked, snapping me back to the real world. I pulled out one of my ear buds,turning my head to look toward the kitchen.

"I need you and your sisters to head downtown to get some spices for me, could you do that?" She asked.

"Do we have to come?" Diane asked, not looking up from her computer. Judging by the tone in her voice, she must've been busy with something, or talking with a friend. Or just the fact that she hates walking to the store.

"Yeah, why do we have to come with her?" Pamela finished, slumping her arms in her lap and facing mom.

"Your sister is only 10 years old, she's old enough to stay at home by herself and you expect her to walk downtown and back by herself?" Mom told her sternly."Unless you want bland, tasteless dinner, take Tonya out to get some spices, if that's not too much trouble on your part."

"Alright, alright, come on Tonya, we need to get this over with" Diane muttered, getting up from the couch. Pamela let out a groan and pulled herself up to, stuffing her phone away in her pocket. I didn't see what the big deal was about going to the store. But mom said that it was because they're teenagers. And that some teens are very lazy and refuse to walk to most places compared to talking with friends online.

I got up from the floor, setting the lemur down on the ground and followed them happily out the door. I felt somewhat felt left out during the walk downtown. Diane and Pamela were talking and laughing with each other. Me? I was still listening to my music as I sang along, though I don't think my sisters noticed. We passed by several alleys, and they all had an ominous sort of feeling in them. I couldn't pinpoint how or why and I tried to ignore it. But something seemed to be watching us.

"Diane, Pamela, do you feel someone's watching us?" I asked, pausing the song I was listening to. They both turned their heads to face me, giving me a bizarre look.

"Tonya, no one's out here, it's very unlikely that were being watched. In fact, I think you're just going crazy" Pamela told me and facing the sidewalk again.

"I don't know, it just feels like someone is watching us whenever we pass an alley" I sighed, twirling a finger in my pink shirt. I stared at my feet as we continued walking. It was no point in trying to argue with them. They won't believe me, they'll think I'm insane. I heard heavy footsteps and assumed it was my sister's. They seemed to get heavier and faster by the minute. I was about to turn around and look when I felt extreme pain in the back of my head and everything went black.

I woke up with a searing headache and I felt extremely cramped. I observed my surroundings and was quite shocked. I was in a room that looked similar to a scientist's lab. Various animals in cages were lined around the room. I soon noticed that me, Diane and Pamela were in a cage. How did this happen? Was there really someone in the alley watching us?

"Tonya, is that you, what happened?" Diane and Pamela were waking up and gaped at where they were. Same reaction I had to this place. Whoever kidnapped us and took us here must of had a reason to, but why put us in a cage? We're humans, not animals.

"Good, you three are awake, you are needed right now" a male voice said as a tall figure crept toward our cages. The man had ruffled black hair, blood shot eyes, wore a lab coat and held a cage, containing a cat in it.

"Needed for what? This is kidnapping, and kidnapping is illegal, just let us go!" I shouted. The man's gaze shifted on me and he smirked at the comment.

"You shall soon see, in fact, you can go first, oh lucky you!" He snickered, snapping his fingers. Two large men emerged from behind him, unlocking my cage and yanked me out. They had a tough grip on my arm, so it was impossible trying to fight them.

"Hey, let her go, she's too young!" Diane shouted after them. They simply ignored her and pulled me out of the room to a large space, with a control room to the right. They tugged me under one of the lights. The scientist unlocked the other cage and set the cat down under the other light.

"Now I do expect you to stay put, or we'll have to use extreme forces" The scientist explained, going into the control room. The other two men were blocking the only exits, so I guess trying to get away was pointless. Marvelous.

The scientist was fiddling around with the controls before finally pulling a lever. I bit my lower lip nervously, my legs shaking as the two lights grew brighter and brighter until they could blind someone temporarily. A strange feeling pulsed through me, that I couldn't quite describe. It felt as though I was about to grow a second head. Though, this experience suddenly got worse. I felt my teeth sharpen, hair growing all over my body, my nails growing longer and my ears felt as though they were being cut off. As quickly as the light came, it faded. Fatigue was all I felt now as I collapsed on my legs.

"Success! The test was a success! It took me 20 failures, but it finally worked!" The scientist cried out in joy, rushing out of the control room. Success? What the heck was he talking about? And where did that cat go?

"I do hope you don't mind your new form, dear, seeing as how you'll be stuck with it for the rest of your life" The scientist's expression was mixed with triumphant and joy.

"What just happened?" I asked, moaning and rubbing my temples. Something sharp was pricking my skin and I jerked my hand down. Claws? And there was pink fur on my arm, turning white when it reached my hand. What on earth did they do to me!

"Well, I conducted a simple experiment where I combined your DNA with that of a cat, though,it seemed to alter your appearance"

Was that what this strange feeling was? More alert sounds. Strange sight. More clear smells. And an odd feeling of using a litter box instead of a toilet. Yeah, this is certainly gonna be the life. I hope this won't affect my life in any other way. My parents kicking me out of the home because I'm a freak. Forced to live out in the streets with little food. Either choosing to eat freshly killed animals,trash, or dying of starvation.

"We're through with her for the time being, get the other two here" The scientist instructed, and once again, those two men grabbed me by the arms and dragged me to the room with all the cages. I was dreading my sister's reactions, and as I expected, they were beyond shocked. In fact, they seemed more scared then shocked.

"Tonya? Is that you?" Pamela stuttered, inching away to the back of her cage as I was dragged closer."What did they do to you?"

I could only whimper as they shoved me in my cage and locked it. Diane and Pamela were shrieking at the top of their lungs as they were pulled out of their cages. I couldn't suffer through this though, whatever they were going to do, I had to get out of. But, how was I gonna get out of this cage? I slumped down, feeling defeated. I was trapped, for who knew how long. I scratched the back of my head and felt pain. I jerked my hand into view and noticed to pricks of blood on my new cat-like claws. I sighed, staring at the ceiling, before an idea hit me. Claws. That's it! If they can fit, I might be able to unlock this cage!

New hope was flooding over me as I slipped my hand through the bars and stuck my claw in the keyhole, rotating it. It hurt from time to time, but for freedom, it was worth it. I was about to give up when...

Click!

It worked, I was free from here. But my thoughts drifted to Diane and Pamela. I sighed as I crept from the cage onto the cages of other animals, regretting this choice.  
"I'm sorry you guys...I love you..." I whispered to myself, feeling tears come to my eyes. I slowly pushed a window open, making a creaking noise. And at the precise moment, all the animals had to shout, bang against their cages and make enough noise as possible.

"Shit..." I cursed to myself silently, hearing the heavy footsteps. I struggled to pull myself up to the window, but I knew it was too late.


	2. Death

(Hey guys,Yoshi Flower here! I was actually hoping to get this chapter up yesterday,and I planned on having it longer. But I didn't want you guys to wait to much,and I think this is a good cliffhanger. Welp,enjoy and review!

"Hey, stop her, she's trying to escape!" The scientist yelled one of the big men rushing over to me. I continued struggling,using the only support I had from a cage containing a chicken (who was the loudest out of all these animals). I felt a tight grip on my new tail and yelped. the man started tugging me back. I felt my leg jerk up and kick the man. Reflexes? Cats seem to be very interesting creatures. Super. luckily, the man let go, stumbling back from the impact. I scurried out of the window and away from the dreaded building. Something in my mind was telling to go back to save Diane and Pamela. But I ignored it, I didn't want to go back, who knows what they would do to me there.

But there was still one bad matter. Where was I? I couldn't be that far from home. I took running, hoping that I could find something that led me to Downtown. It took a while until I spotted the street, and began walking down the road. The path was tiring, and I felt like I was ready to give up when the roads split. I didn't want to take the risk of going left when I need to go right. I sulked through the grass and slumped down, feeling defeated.  
I felt one of my ears perk up and voices could be heard. They seemed quiet, but maybe I could find the source. I jerked back and directed my eyes to the street. Still no upcoming cars.  
I cautiously made my way to where the road split and listened carefully. Left or right, left or right, left or right...right!

I happily scurried down the road, hoping to reach downtown. I spotted bright lights in the distance and I was filled with hope and took off running to the source. The bright, moonlit night seemed to be replaced with all the orange and white light. People were walking down the sidewalk, in and out of stores. Cars were rushing down the streets, headlights blaring. I didn't think they would necessarily need it if they drove out of downtown. Weren't headlights for really dark and or foggy nights?

I still found one problem with this. How on earth was I gonna get around without people noticing? It's pretty hard to miss a pink cat-girl. A felt a purr rumble in my throat as I dashed down the sidewalk, ignoring the many people staring. I had to find home. Some of these stores started to become more familiar. Kroger, Target, Cold stone. I was getting close! So very close! I quickened my pace down the sidewalk, down a crosswalk and to my neighborhood.

"Please don't tell me I was gone too long" I told myself, jerking to a stop in front of the house. A peculiar scent entered my nostrils, that made me dread going in there. Fresh blood.  
Mom must have got those chickens that they kill when you buy them! I hate eating recently killed chicken...  
And yet,the idea somehow made my mouth water. Dang it! Is this what the life of a cat is gonna be like?  
I slowly crept toward the house, noticing the door ajar. I pushed it open and walked in cautiously.  
"Mom, Dad? I'm back" I called through the hallway,walking into the kitchen and froze, horror and pain striking through me like a knife.  
"MOTHER!" I shrieked, running over to her body."Mother, are you okay?" I shook her body, noticing the blood leaking out in front of her. I whimpered and laid my head against her, tears coming in my eyes.

My ears jerked about as I heard footsteps get closer to me. I lifted my head up and turned around to see who was behind me. A man wearing all black, including a black ski mask, stood over us.  
"Why...why did you do this?" I asked, getting up off the floor, still not at height with the man, but close enough.

"She deserved this...and so do you" Was all he said, before pointing a gun at me. I stared at him with wide eyes, gaping. His finger hovered over the trigger...and he squeezed tightly.

Bang!

My eyes fluttered open, a purr rumbling in my throat. I felt extremely weak, but I still managed to pull myself off the floor. Blood was seeping through my shirt from my chest. I guess I was lucky enough to survive. I got off the floor and to the pantry. I got the roll of plastic film, cut some off with my claws, took my shirt off and put the film on my wound. I searched the house and finally found what I was looking for. Air tight bandages. I put it on three sides of the bullet wound, which felt a little better.  
I went into my room and sighed. I had to do this, I had to run away...

I grabbed a bag and quickly gathered supplies. Clothes,brush,tooth brush, all that good stuff. I out on a new pair of clothes,seeing as how my other pair had blood on them. I took off downstairs, about to leave, when something caught my eye. My lemur plush, how could I forget it? I scurried to it, packed it away, and gave my mom a final glance.  
I whimpered, the tears coming back to my eyes.  
"I'm sorry mom...I love you also..." And with that, I was out the door, far away from my old home. My old life. My old friends. It's all gone. All because of him...I swear, I'll avenge my mom and make him regret what he did to me.


End file.
